Another Percabeth Reunion
by emblah01
Summary: Yet another cliche Percabeth reunion. But mine's different, I swear! Please give it chance. Jeez, I sound desperate. Über cheesy! Don't forget to review! Rated T for grief and 'cause K is for babies!


**Hey! This is Lou here (no duh!). This is just a fluffy, pointless Percabeth reunion oneshot. I know, I know, don't I do ****anything but cliches? Well, no, not really... Anyway, enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: Why is it that I am mistaken for Rick Riordan? It must be my amazing writing skills. (Or the fact that you look like a middle aged man.) Shut up, inner self!**

The Argo II sank down lower and lower in the air. The Roman camp immersed from the intense fog from bellow. Coach Hedge was yelling random orders to people, telling them to get him celery or tuck their shirts in. Annabeth Chase sighed exasperatedly, and clutched the edge of the boat. She felt like she was going to puke. She took deep calming breaths and tried not to think of Percy. But it didn't help that the air smelled like the ocean and Percy always smelled like the ocean.

_Agh! No, Annabeth, concentrate!_ she thought desperately. But the thought of Percy drummed inside her head and filled her body with both happiness and fear. Percy Jackson, with his messy black hair and gorgeous sea-green eyes that sparkled with life and mischief. His tall figure, standing about 6'2", was well muscled and toned, but not in a creepy way. His trouble-maker smile, that didn't say, _I love trouble, and always go looking for it_, but more like, _Trouble always finds me, but, hey, wactha gonna do 'bout it?_ Before, it had irked the hell out of Annabeth, but now it was endearing and, she would kill you if you ever repeated this, rather attractive. Yes, Percy Jackson, Annabeth's missing boyfriend. Annabeth had been anticipating this moment for eight _freaking_ months, and now that it was here, all she could do was worry.

What if Percy didn't remember her? What if he had another girlfriend? What if he had gotten over her? And, most hauntingly, what if he was _dead_? All these variables and questions swam in Annabeth's vision. She sunk to the floor of the ship and put her head in her hands. "Oh gods," she muttered. "Percy, please be down there." She massaged her temples in a failed attempt to slow down her beating heart. She felt a not-so-graceful _thump!_ beside her and turned her head to see who it was.

"You okay?" Jason asked, concern obvious in his voice.

Annabeth sighed and was about to say yes, but decided against lying, "No. No, I'm not."

Jason nodded, "You must miss him a lot."

Annabeth pushed back tears, _Percy, please be down there_. "I miss him so much. We've been through everything together." Annabeth didn't know why she was opening up to Jason like this. She would usually talk about girly stuff with Piper. But Piper was busy helping Leo on quest plans, and Jason was right there. Maybe she just needed to talk to someone, someone she didn't know a lot about. Someone who wouldn't judge her at all.

"You must really love him," Jason remarked. It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Never had a statement been as true as that one.

"I have loved him since we were twelve. I just didn't know it back then," Annabeth said thickly. Tears threatened to fall onto her cheeks but she pushed them back. _No_, she thought fiercely, _I'm not gonna cry right before I see Percy._ But no matter how many times she repeated this sentence in her head, the tears just flowed down her cheeks and dripped steadily onto her shirt. She clutched her knees to her chest and took a deep breath.

"He's down there Annabeth, I swear he is," Jason whispered. He didn't try to comfort her, which she was happy about. Annabeth was strong, and she didn't need Jason to hug her or rub her back like a boyfriend would. That was Percy's job, but he was gone. No, he was somewhere in the Roman camp. The tears stopped eventually as Annabeth poured her heart to Jason, talking from Percy and her adventures together to her feelings about whatever was happening now. Jason was a good listener, Annabeth decided. He was a good friend.

The intercom squawked loudly and Leo's voice came out the speaker, "This is the Awesome Supreme Commander of the Argo II here, Leo Valdez, as known as Flame Boy-"

"Or Repair Boy," Piper said into the intercom.

"Shut up, Beauty Queen. Anyway, we'll be landing, hopefully smoothly, in New Rome in about two minutes, so, yeah, prepare yourself and stuff," the intercom gave one last painful squeak before shutting off. Annabeth took another deep breath and stood up.

She wiped her eyes, "Thanks, Jason. I'm guessing you think I'm especially pathetic now."

He laughed dryly, "No, I don't think that at all. In fact, I think you're a lot stronger than I originally thought. And I'm kinda relieved that it now sounds like you have a soul."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Annabeth yelled and laughed.

"Well, the first thing you did when you met me was point your knife at me and demand I give your boyfriend back," Jason shrugged and they laughed. Annabeth gave him a big hug.

"Sea-" she cut herself off. She had almost called Jason 'Seaweed Brain'. Oh, gods. That was Percy's nickname. Jason reminded Annabeth of Percy so much back there she almost called him 'Seaweed Brain'. "Um, yeah. Well, I'd better go see if Leo needs help."

"I think he's good," Jason shrugged. She gave him a questioning look. The boat thumped to ground, throwing both Jason and Annabeth off balance. They fell sideways. Annabeth crashed into the side of the ship.

"Gods, Leo!" Annabeth yelled, very ticked off.

"Sorry!" Leo called, not sounding very sorry at all. Annabeth grumbled and got up. They had landed in New Rome. Her heart jumped and flittered in her chest. Butterflies in your stomach. That was such a crappy metaphor, more like killer bees. **(Haha! Beautiful Creatures reference!)** Annabeth ran below deck to the exit of the Argo II. Leo pushed a button on his Wii remote and the door crashed down, creating a large cloud of dust in the ship.

Annabeth marched down the ramp and scanned the crowed for the familiar combination of black hair and green eyes. Percy smiled at her, his black hair just as messy, green eyes sparkling with life and happiness, and he was wearing a... Toga? Ooookay... He was standing beside a large boy with a sturdy build and a babyish face, he was wearing jeans and a polo shirt with a badge pinned to it, and a young girl with cocoa skin and golden eyes and obsidian hair, she was wearing a similar outfit to the boy. By the looks of it, they were together, but they hadn't been for very long. A regal looking girl with long brown/black hair braided down her side and black eyes approached the ship.

"Greeks! We are pleased to welcome you to New Rome. My name is Reyna, I a-" Annabeth cut Reyna off and pushed past her, rushing towards Percy. The Romans reached for their weapons, but found they weren't there. Percy met Annabeth halfway and scooped her up into his arms. Annabeth wrapped her arms in a vice grip around his neck. Percy held her waist and picked her up and spun her around. Annabeth had fresh tears swimming down her hollow cheeks, but she was laughing. These were tears of joy, the joy of having her Percy back. Percy set her on the ground, but didn't let go of her.

"Oh gods, Percy! I missed you so much!" she cried, and kissed him with everything she had. She put all of her unspoken words into that one kiss. The whole group was silent as the two reunited. The entire population of the Earth could have disappeared and she would've been fine with it. As long as Percy was with her; as long as he was safe. Percy's lips tasted salty like the ocean and sweet like cookies. Percy pulled back, still not letting go of her. They touched foreheads, trying to catch their breath from the kiss.

"I missed you, Wise Girl," Percy whispered. Annabeth choked back a sob. Percy wiped away the tears that were drying on her face.

"You remember me," Annabeth said. Her heart was bursting through her chest, threatening to leap out and do a happy dance.

"I never forgot you, Wise Girl," Percy said and kissed her jaw. She sank into his arms, never wanting to be free of them ever again.

Reyna cleared her throat awkwardly, "Um, yes, well, as I was saying, I am Reyna, praetor of New Rome. This is Percy Jackson, also praetor."

Everyone was silent for a second until Jason cleared his throat. Everyone turned their attention away from them, to Jason, "So, yeah. It's great to be back at my camp. Um, I guess we'll do some introductions, then. I am Jason Grace, son of Jupiter. This is Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite. And this is Leo Valdez-"

Leo cut him off, "Son of Hephaestus, and Supreme Commander of the Argo II. I'm also single, ladies!" he said and flexed his non-existent muscles.

"Okay, then. And, well, the girl you just saw out on that marvellous show for you all, is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena," Jason finished.

Percy cleared his throat, still not letting me go, "Well, that there," he said, pointing at the cocoa skinned girl, "is Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto, and Frank Zhang, son of Mars. And I'm Percy Jackson, as most of you know, son of Poseidon."

"And Seaweed Brain," she muttered into his shirt and he chuckled.

"What's 'Seaweed Brain'?" Reyna asked. _Oops, Percy was the only one who was supposed to hear that,_ Annabeth thought.

"That's me, the Seaweed Brain. And Annabeth's a Wise Girl," Percy said and grinned. She grinned as well. Ever since Annabeth had practically jumped into Percy's arms, she felt as if the weight of the sky had been lifted off of her again. Only this time, it was the weight of Percy's disappearance, which was almost heavier.

"Don't ask," Piper said. They could hear a smile in her voice. "They won't give you a straight answer."

"Okay, well, Romans, we'll discuss this later, at the Senate Meeting," Reyna said and surged towards Jason. The Romans dispersed, some went to see Jason, others went to do.. Well, whatever Romans do.

Percy held Annabeth a bit more. He pulled away and wound a strong arm around her waist. They walked towards Jason. "So," Percy said and stuck his free hand out to Jason, "you're the famous Jason Grace. I've heard a lot about you."

"You too," Jason said and shook Percy's hand firmly. "Is it true you commanded the army that defeated Kronos? And defeated Kronos himself?"

"Um, yeah," Percy said. "But it was mainly Annabeth who handled the military operations."

"No, it wasn't, Seaweed Brain. Though, I did activate Bill," Annabeth said and they both laughed, remembering Percy's smart-ass comment about William H. Seward.

"Okay, then," Jason said. "Anyway, it's good to meet you. Annabeth wouldn't shut up about you," he joked.

"I see," Percy said. "Can't get enough of me, can you, Wise Girl?"

"Pft! Honey, you are lucky you are even attracting my attention," she said, hip checking Percy. He laughed and shoved her lightly. He caught her and captured her lips in a short kiss.

Piper came running up to the three, her dark brown hair flying behind her, "Hey! I'm guessing you are the ever famous Percy Jackson. I'm Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite," she said and stuck out her slender hand for him to shake.

He shook her hand and smiled his trouble-maker smile, "Nice to meet you. Yeah, I'm Percy. Did you take over Drew as councillor?" Piper nodded. "Thank the gods! She's so annoying!" Percy whined loudly, "Make her go away, Annabeth!"

"Oh my gods, Percy. Grow up!" Annabeth laughed. "Gods, you're so annoying!"

"But you love me for it," he said, grinning cockily. She pretended to think about it and he pouted.

"I'm just kidding, Seaweed Brain. You're immaturity is positively endearing!" Annabeth said in a false British accent. He kissed her cheek lightly and Piper squealed a Silena-like squeal.

They all looked at her, surprised. "Sorry," she said, grinning, "my inner Aphrodite is showing. You guys are just so cute together! Sorry, I'll shut up!"

"That's my girl," Jason said, grinning. She shoved him a little jokingly. Leo came up to them and bowed.

"Hello, my Lord, Perseus Jackson!" Leo said and bowed again even deeper.

"Um, hi," Percy said, raising his eyebrows at Annabeth.

"Leo, stop being yourself! You're creeping him out!" Piper huffed. Leo cackled.

"So you must be the famous Percy," Leo said and scanned Percy up and down. Not like that! Gods, get your mind out of the gutter! "I've seen better," he said and walked away.

"What does he mean he's seen better?" Percy exclaimed and Annabeth laughed. "I mean, have you seen my biceps?" He flexed a bit and Annabeth laughed louder. She grinned and leaned her head against Percy's shoulder. Piper was surprised. She'd gotten used to the sullen, depressed Annabeth and never thought of her as someone who could actually _smile and laugh_ so easily. Percy's reappearance seemed to have had a bigger affect on her than anyone anticipated.

"Eh," Annabeth said, "I think Grover's are better."

"Grover?! That scrawny goat?! As if!" Percy said. Annabeth laughed again and kissed him.

"Now let's not get too cocky, Seaweed Brain. Don't want that ego of yours expanding anymore than it has."

"C'mon, let's go meet Hazel and Frank," Percy said and dragged Annabeth through the square to where Hazel and Frank were having a conversation. "Hey, guys!" Percy called and they waved him.

"Hey, Percy! I take it that this is Annabeth?" the girl, who Annabeth assumed was Hazel, said.

"Yeah, I'm Annabeth, Percy's-"

"Super smart, awesome, witty, funny, genius, fierce, gorgeous girlfriend?" the boy, Frank, said. Annabeth raised an eyebrow at him. "Percy may have mentioned you."

Percy blushed deeply, "Shut up, guys."

"Aw, Seaweed Brain, you remembered me?" Annabeth asked. "I didn't know you thought so highly of me!"

"Oh, shut up, Wise Girl."

"Kelp Head."

"Nerd."

"Fish Face."

"Control Freak.

"Dork."

"Loser."

"Love you," Annabeth said and grinned.

"Love you more," Percy said.

"I highly doubt that," Annabeth said.

Hazel and Frank looked at the two, they were possibly the weirdest couple they'd ever met. "So, how exactly did this happen?" Hazel asked.

"What do you mean?" the two asked at the same time.

"Son of Nep-Poseidon, and a daughter of Athena? Aren't your parents rivals?" Hazel asked.

"That's a very long story," Annabeth said and smiled.

"Involving two issued quests, one time we _both_ sneak out of camp, another time _I_ sneak out of camp and a war," Percy said.

"And my mom still hates you," Annabeth said proudly.

"Oookay?" Frank said uncertainly.

"Well, I'm gonna go show Annabeth around New Rome. See ya," Percy said and waved.

"Nice meeting you!" she called and followed Percy deeper into New Rome. They wandered through the cobble stone streets, Percy pointing out certain sights on the way. Annabeth that they had a destination, she just wished she knew where the destination was.

"Here we are," Percy said and Annabeth opened her eyes, which Percy had forced closed, and was dazed by the beauty of the view. "They call it the Garden of Bacchus. Why they have a garden dedicated to him, I don't know. But it's beautiful."

"It is," Annabeth said as she took in the gorgeous view of the white city of New Rome. There were small houses lining cobble stone streets. There was a bigger building that looked like a bank or a library (Annabeth personally hopped for the second) and one gigantic building that looked like a university. The streets were packed with people. "Are all of those people demigods?" Annabeth asked.

"Some are descendants of demigods, but most are," Percy said and gulped nervously. "Um, Annabeth?" She tore away from the view and looked at him. "Well, Reyna told me that citizens of New Rome are allowed to live here their whole lives. They can go to university and get married and have kids. And, um, uh, well, someday, after all this stupid war stuff, I'd like to, you know."

Annabeth was stunned. He wanted to settle down with _her_. He wanted _her_, and no one else. "But, what about Camp Half-Blood?" Annabeth stuttered. She mentally cursed herself. Of all the things to say, she chose the most hurtful one.

"It;s still my home. It will always be my home. I just, I don't know. When Reyna told me that, I just thought that- Never mind, it's stupid," Percy said, his tanned face bright red.

"No," Annabeth said and hugged her boyfriend, "it's not. Because that is exactly what I want. A normal life, with you. But, I don't see why we have to do it here?"

"We don't," Percy said. " I don't care where we do it, as long as we're together."

"Together," Annabeth repeated and took his hand. That sounded just right.

**Awww! Cheesy ending! I hope you liked it! Check out my other stories, please! Also, what did you think of my attempt to give Jason a personality? (I hate Jason, BTW. If you were wondering. He doesn't have a character.)**

**Love you all, and don't forget to REVIEW!**

**-Lou**


End file.
